La apuesta
by Verbigracia
Summary: [Fic para la actividad Más de mil palabras: Fickeando Fanarts del Foro ¡Siéntate!] Sango e Inuyasha hacen una apuesta, pero la joven exterminadora de cabellos café no la tendrá tan fácil, debe robarle un beso al monje libidinoso que viaja con ellos, Miroku, quién ha cautivado el corazón de la chica.
**La apuesta**

 _Los personajes utilizados en esta obra son propiedad exclusiva de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi_

* * *

 **1**

Era de tarde, las hojas que yacían en el suelo se encontraban esparcidas y en constante movimiento debido a las diversas ráfagas de viento que chocaban contra estas. Era hora del almuerzo. Hora de que InuYasha y Sango tomaran un pequeño descanso después de haber hecho un arduo entrenamiento en el bosque cercano al pueblo. Y, también, InuYasha necesitaba un descanso después de escuchar las diferentes quejas provenientes de aquella exterminadora de yōkais con respecto al mismo tema de siempre: Miroku, el monje libidinoso.

—¡Miroku es un idiota! Él siempre diciendo que me ama y que se casará conmigo, pero no puede alejarse de ninguna otra chica. Es tan frustrante. ¡Él tiene que tener ojos para mí! ¡Solo para mí! ¿Es que acaso no tiene algo de respeto? Es tan indulgente. Lo detesto. Es un idiota. ¿Me estás prestando atención, InuYasha?

—¿Q-qué, Sango?

—Demonios.

—¿A dónde? ¿Cuál demonio has visto?

—¿Qué?, ¡no! No estás prestando atención a lo que te estoy diciendo... Es un tema muy importante. Dame la razón de que Miroku es un idiota.

—Lo es.

—¿Lo dices porque te dije que lo dijeras, o es porque de verdad lo crees?

—Sango, escucha, eres una muy buena chica. Y sí, Miroku puede, a veces, ser un completo idiota, pero esa no es razón para envolverme en tus constantes, y paranoicos, ataques de mujer-en-celo-dejen-a-mi-hombre-tranquilo-ustedes-mujerzuelas. Tengo hambre, quiero comer.

Sango tomó una bocanada de aire lo bastante profunda para alejar todos aquellos pensamientos que tanto la sacaban de sus casillas; no le era fácil pensar en aquel monje con cordura, pues, primero hacia que Sango se fijara en él con sus dulces acciones, con su pícara sonrisa, con su jugueteo. Y luego, como si no se tratase de algo serio, comenzaba a manosear a las demás pueblerinas que se encontrase en su camino. Sango, a veces, pensaba que se trataba de una simple locura tomarle la palabra al joven de cabellos azabaches, pues, sus acciones iban en contra de sus palabras, ¿había que confiar en lo que decía o, simplemente, eran babosadas? ¿O, quizás, Sango solo se imaginaba un futuro que, para mutilarse más a ella misma, jamás iba a hacer posible? De alguna u otra forma, ella sabía lo que sentía por Miroku, y aunque hubiesen sido millones de veces los momentos en los que ambos cruzasen ese tema y lo abordasen con tanta madurez, ella se sentía completamente insegura. Y, de alguna u otra forma, tenía que sacar todo eso a flote, de lo contrario, sentía que explotaría. InuYasha era su mejor confidente, por supuesto, siempre que se tratase de maniobras para un combate... Para lo demás, no, no era el más indicado como receptor; Sango sentía que sus más fieles aliados siempre serían su Hiraikotsu y Kirara (la cual se encontraba a su lado)... ¡Como hubiese deseado que estos pudiesen hablarle y aconsejarle de una manera correcta!

Los brazos de Sango se cruzaron y, a regañadientes, entró en el primer puesto de comida al que InuYasha desvió su paso. Ella también tenía hambre, pero quería hacerse la indiferente hasta encontrar una solución a su drama de amor.

Ella lo ponía a términos propios como «no correspondido por las zorras del pueblo».

—Ojalá fueran demonios para exterminarlas.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A las chicas que acosan a Miroku.

—Primero: ellas no lo acosan. Segundo: él las acosa a ellas.

—¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES DEJAR QUE VIVA MI PROPIA ILUSIÓN TRANQUILA?

—Como prefieras.

El híbrido y la exterminadora de yōkais se sentaron en la primera mesa disponible y, conforme a ello, pidieron al mesero el primer plato de ramen. No pasarían muchos minutos al momento en que el mesero pondría la comida en su posición e InuYasha atacara sin piedad a aquel plato lleno de una distintiva sopa decorada con fideos.

Sango, con mucha delicadeza, comía con bastante paciencia y, de a ratos, le daba unas cuántas porciones a Kirara. Ella continuaba suspirando. Elevó su cabeza, la sacudió en negativa y miró a InuYasha (este continuaba haciendo esguace con su platillo).

—Ustedes los hombres son tan asquerosos.

—¡No me mires a mí que yo he hecho nada malo!

—Tienes razón —La joven de orbes marrones apartó un momento sus manos de los palillos con los que sostenía su ramen para hacerle una base a su mentón y, de la misma forma, darles apoyo con ambos de sus brazos formando una columna vertical. En cuestión de segundos, soltaría un suspiro y daría continuación con su discurso—: tú y Kagome siempre se ven tan enamorados y con una buena relación.

—¿Q-qué? No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Sango rodó un poco los ojos al escuchar la respuesta de InuYasha, le parecía irónico que todavía evadiera sus sentimientos por la humana cuando, al estar junto aquel par, aquello era más que notorio. Aun así, prefirió cambiar el tema para no entrar en tanto detalle.

—Por cierto ¿dónde está?

InuYasha suspiró pesadamente dejando a un lado el tazón de ramen casero.

—Está en su Era, luchando con un demonio llamado «examen de matemáticas»

—¿Y crees que podrá ella sola con eso? —El tono de voz de Sango se palpaba algo alarmante.

—Pues, si no vuelve, sabremos que el examen la devoró —InuYasha respondió con total calma.

—¿Y ENTONCES CÓMO PUEDES QUEDARTE TAN TRANQUILO?

—Confío en ella, esa niña tonta no es tan fácil de roer.

Sango tuvo el impulso de meter la cara de InuYasha en el plato de ramen, pero, prefirió mantenerse al margen, pues tampoco le convenía sacar al demonio de sus límites. No era sano agregar más tensión a toda aquella situación.

InuYasha, a pesar de que continuaba concentrado comiendo, pasó una idea por su cabeza que sabía que iba a revolucionar los sentimientos y la rebeldía de Sango hacia con Miroku. Una sonrisa pícara se apoderó de su rostro y, con detenimiento, dirigió la mirada hacia la exterminadora de demonios, en conjunto, aclaró su garganta y le apuntó con su fiera mirada.

—Hagamos una apuesta, Sango.

Sango detuvo su mano que se accionaba a meter un bocado de ramen para sus interiores y, con un levantamiento de ceja, fulminó a InuYasha (eso sí, de una manera un poco condescendiente). No le gustaba las apuestas de InuYasha pero, de igual forma, aquello podría representar un reto, y Sango, definitivamente, era una joven que le encantaba enfrentar cualquier reto que se le interpusiese sin importar la dificultad que representase.

Una sonrisa, algo desconfiada y algo segura, se posó en su rostro.

—¿De que estamos hablando?

—De un beso.

La cara de Sango se puso algo tensa, sin embargo evadió todo rastro de aquello y, con todo su esfuerzo, la volvió a poner inerte.

—¿A quién?

La sonrisa de InuYasha se alargó un poco más.

—Miroku.

Los ojos de Sango quedaron como platillos sin fondo cuando InuYasha soltó el nombre del individuo en cuestión, ¿se trataba de algo real todo aquello o el yōkai solo quería hacerle pasar un peor rato (del que ya tenía) a la joven de cabellos castaños? ¿Por qué eso? ¿Y por qué ahora?

A pesar de que las palabras de InuYasha se habían vuelto comprometedoras y, de alguna forma, aquello logró que un pequeño rubor se adjuntara a las mejillas de Sango, esta, con voz firme, replicó ante aquella preposición. Muchas dudas se revolcaban en su cráneo y, por supuesto, los nervios calaban sus huesos, pero eso no la detuvo. Ella se limitó a sonreír de manera desafiante y enarcar sus cejas.

—Si eso es lo que quieres, eso es lo que tendrás.

El joven de cabellos plateados y manos que, al final, poseían unas filosas garras que le servían de gran herramienta contra sus oponentes en los enfrentamientos, al principio, no sabía en dónde se encontraría aquel dichoso monje el cual se llevaría, quizás, la mejor sorpresa. Miroku, a pesar de amar a Sango, jamás estaría al pendiente de un beso... Y menos si este resultaba un tanto espontáneo y repentino. InuYasha trataba de relajar su cara, sin embargo sus instintos lo traicionaban, ya que, de solo imaginar dicha escena, era una fuerte carcajada lo que reprimía constantemente para no alterar más toda la situación.

…

El atardecer iba cayendo y, de manera eficiente, las ráfagas de viento se iban volviendo más violentas; el cabello de Sango bailaba en un vaivén sincronizado. Igual lo hacía el cabello de InuYasha. Ambos iban con sus miradas fijas en el camino: el Inugami con emoción y Sango un poco más temerosa.

— _«¿En qué lío me he metido? ¿Y si esto, después de todo, arruina por completo lo que tenemos Miroku y yo? Él siempre es el creador de cada maniobra para molestarme... Y ¿enamorarme? La verdad, no tengo ni la menor idea. Y ahora todo se da vuelta a mí: tengo que besarlo. Como te odio, InuYasha»_ —La mente de la exterminadora entrenada se enredaba cada vez más que sus pasos avanzaban de manera firme a hacia, quizás, su sentencia de muerte... ¿O se trataría de un renacimiento?

Las manos de Sango comenzaron a transpirar debido al nerviosismo, su mandíbula se volvió más tensa y se definía de una mejor manera, sus ojos habían crecido el doble de lo normal y su corazón latía como si de una persecución inminente se tratase; por dentro podía sentirse vulnerable pero por fuera seguía manteniendo ese aspecto inquebrantable que había dominado a la perfección con el pasar de los acontecimientos, lo cual, hasta resultaba eficiente en los peores momentos.

Kirara seguía caminando de manera muy erguida junto a su respectiva dueña; siempre que podía le acariciaba, con el pelaje de su cuerpo, el extremo de su pierna y, con más énfasis, la rodeaba dándole cierta protección. Ella sentía su energía y no le gustaba.

La exterminadora sólo se percataba de la ternura que irradiaba aquellos actos tan heroicos que emitía su más fiel compañera, lo cual, en determinados momentos, le causaba un arranque de risa o el vislumbre de una sonrisa sincera.

—No entiendo por qué estás tan inquieta, Kirara —comentó InuYasha, viendo con cierta extrañes a la mascota de la exterminadora.

Quizás _sabe_ lo que haremos —Espetó Sango un poco nerviosa.

—¿A qué te refieres con que _ella sabe_? —Inuyasha miraba sorprendido a Kirara. ¿Cómo podía percibirlo?, ¿cómo podía saber aquella situación? Después de todo, era sólo una mascota.

—Primera regla de los Mononoke: nunca subestimes sus instintos, son más poderosos que los de un animal corriente. Son demonios, por ende, perciben la susceptibilidad de los humanos con más facilidad. Tú sueles hacerlo, InuYasha.

—Pero yo estoy consciente de que lo hago, Sango.

—Son sólo presentimientos, hasta los humanos podemos hacerlo.

—¿Sólo eso?

—Hay otros factores... —la chica fijó su mirada en el rostro de Inuyasha— Pero sí, diría que el presentimiento y el olfato son los más relevantes.

Sango iba a continuar dando explicaciones acerca el comportamiento de Kirara cuando, de manera repentina, se había dado cuenta que ella misma se había traicionado.

—Espera... eso quiere decir... ¿Desde un principio sabías qu-

InuYasha tomó la delantera para completar la incógnita y, conforme a ello, dar una rápida repuesta.

—¿Que prefieres saltar de un acantilado sin vacío a tener que cumplir con la apuesta? Por supuesto, Sango. Puedes engañar a los demás con tu apariencia, pero no a mí.

Sango frunció el ceño y apretó con más fuerza sus labios, y con más intensidad sus puños. Ahora sí estaba enojada.

—Idiota.

—Lamento decepcionarte.

—Quiero terminar de una buena vez con esto —La joven de cabellos azabaches aumentó el paso (era firme y con determinación)—. ¿A dónde estaría si fuera Miroku?

—¿Persiguiendo Geishas? Ya sabes cómo es él de pervertido.

Sango volteó la mirada hacia InuYasha, sus ojos parecían como fogatas a las que cada vez se les añadía más leña para aumentar el vigor del fuego.

—¡HAZ SILENCIO!

—Está bien, está bien, no te enojes. Creo que está en la Aldea de la anciana Kaede —InuYasha, al momento de hacer el susodicho comentario, cómo deseo tener a Kagome en ese instante a su lado para refugiarse detrás de esta.

El viento seguía soplando y los árboles, llenos de múltiples hojas, danzaban en un ritmo sincronizado; las ramas se batían con fiereza y, algunas, optaban por caer, eran esas las que Sango, inconscientemente, pisoteaba para dirigirse con humos totalmente fuera de lugar hacia el espacio en donde InuYasha le había advertido para encontrarse con el monje. Ya era hora de poner fin a la situación. Le importaba muy poco lo que sucedería a continuación, aunque, de la misma manera, también se preguntaba el por qué eso había albergado dentro de ella, pero no le dio importancia de que se tratase de un tema para debatir entre tanto que se movía en cada fibra de su ser.

Su paso se hacía cada vez más rápido. El bosque, como protagonista, quedaría rápidamente en el olvido al llegar a la Aldea: un solo recinto era su objetivo.

—¿No sería mejor si te calmas, Sango?

—Haz silencio, InuYasha —La impotencia, el nerviosismo, la emoción, el miedo, el compromiso pero, por sobre todo, el amor era lo que mantenía a la exterminadora de yōkais en una ola que, para ella, no terminaba en reventar, todo lo contrario, seguía uniéndose con otras haciendo que esta se sintiera un poco asfixiada. Para los demás era ridículo, pero no para ella.

¿Por qué era tan difícil enfrentarte con alguien al que amas?

Sango sólo quería que todo saliera bien, que no hubiese descontento o que aquello desenlazara una discusión que terminase en tragedia. Quería convertir la apuesta en algo personal: Miroku y ella, ella y Miroku.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro sugerido por el Inugami, fue allí, en donde todos sus sentidos se congelaron. Fue allí a donde pudo visualizar al joven de apariencia algo desgastada, cabello azabache y desordenado y sonrisa pícara.

—Ex-excelencia… —acotó Sango.

—Sango —Respondió el monje—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Cómo puede decirme eso? ¿Es que acaso también se ha cansado de mi compañía?

InuYasha se adelantó y se escondió en una de las esquinas que reposaban en el susodicho lugar; su misión había terminado, ahora le tocaba a Sango completar con el resto de la apuesta.

—Sango, yo...

—¿Puede aclararme de una buena vez qué es lo que le sucede conmigo?

—Sango, déjame explicarte.

—¡Sabe lo que siento por usted, Excelencia! Siempre lo hablamos, siempre nos decimos que hay algo más que una simple amistad entre nosotros. Pero no, eso no es suficiente. Por supuesto que no, ¡tiene que tocar a más chicas para sentirse todo un monje realizado!

—Bonzo.

—¡Pues eso mismo! Es usted un bonzo bobo —Las mejillas de Sango se sonrojaron al percatarse de su insulto para con el ente. Como deseaba que la tierra, en ese instante, abriera un gran hoyo para que se la tragase, más aún, para aplacar su acción anterior, solo colocaría ambas de sus manos, como escondite, en su boca—. Discúlpeme usted, Excelencia.

Los ojos de Miroku miraban perplejo el discurso de Sango, podía sentir la ira en cada una de sus palabras. ¿Realmente estaba haciendo las cosas tan mal en busca de su único objetivo? Él, aunque tuviese esos defectos, haría lo que fuese por Sango, por supuesto que sí, pero, en cuestiones de segundos (y analizando un poco mejor la situación), sintió que aquello era un acto bastante egoísta y daba una vista de rabieta sin sentido. Eso enfureció a Miroku. Sin embargo, contenía su rabia en un equilibrio lo bastante perfecto.

—¿Cómo puedes llamarme bobo, Sango? Sabes, perfectamente, que siempre estaré ahí para defenderte. Sabes que en cada batalla, sea contra Naraku o no, yo seré tu escudo, voltearé siempre hacia atrás, o hacia donde estés, para saber que sigues con vida, siempre rondas por mi mente, siempre me pregunto qué tanto podré conocer de ti y, también me pregunto, si podrás aguantarme con todo lo que me envuelve. No solo son las mujeres las que me envuelven, Sango, es algo más allá... Una maldición. Y no, no solamente termina en un simple agujero negro que está en mi mano —La respiración de Miroku quedó entrecortada después de desahogarse, para su interior, lo suficiente. Pretendió que, al decirle esto, aquella joven entraría en razón y, quizás, pudiera percibir lo que iba más allá de las acciones del monje. Todo tenía su razón, ¿pero, de verdad, Sango lo descubriría y lo tomaría de buena manera? Siempre te he amado, Sango. Siempre lo haré. Creo que has sido la única exterminadora de yōkais que ha hecho que me descubra a mí mismo. La única que ha hecho que no me importe lo que rodea a mi pasado, sino me hace sentir aquí, en el ahora. Me llena de sabiduría. Aunque estuviésemos en otra Era y estuviésemos a kilómetros de distancia, incluso milenios de distancia, yo seguiría renaciendo para encontrar tu reencarnación, Sango... Así sabrías que mi amor es verdadero.

El alma de Sango se regocijaba en una fiesta interna después de escuchar, con bastante atención, cada palabra que salía de entre los labios del reticente monje. Sus ojos quedaron como platillos vacíos y, aunque por dentro sintiese un festín, por fuera seguía tan inerte como siempre.

—¡Bésalo ya! —Le lanzó InuYasha desde el otro extremo, tratando de controlar la picardía en su tono de voz.

Miroku veía a ambos de sus lados, como tratando de buscar escapatoria por si Sango se le alzaba con un fuerte golpe hacia su cara. Era la primera vez que la exterminadora entrenada se quedaba muda, sin nada que añadir, corregir o refutar. Eso lo crispó de inmediato, tanto así, que sentía como su columna vertebral le producía una especie de latigazo de corriente que tenía como meta final su cráneo.

—¿Sango? —Dijo con nerviosismo y con toques de expectativa.

La joven de cabellos azabaches no esperó otra palabra más por parte del monje. De manera inmediata, se le abalanzó con afecto y, con ambos de sus brazos rodeándole el cuello, le fundó sus labios con un beso lo bastante emotivo; el aura que había rodeado a los dos humanos se palpaba con una pureza lo bastante grata como para afirmar que los dos estaban de acuerdo con que ese gesto pasará. Más que todo, ambos habían logrado, quizás, ese siguiente paso que les haría romper, de manera totalitaria, el suelo de hielo de la relación o «no relación» en la que resbalaban con continuidad y confusión. Se sentían cómodos, se sentían unidos, se sentían ellos.

Del otro extremo, InuYasha y Kirara ladearon sus cabezas con asombro, pero, aun así, fue el híbrido quién actuaría con rapidez y, dándole rápidos y pequeños toques el hombro de la exterminadora, lograría que esta regresase al corriente y, con el estirar una de sus palmas, este lograría depositar una palmada de felicitación por cumplir con la apuesta.

Los colmillos del Inugami rebosaron como derive de la sonrisa que se apoderó en su rostro. De la misma manera, se alejó y volvió a posicionarse junto con Kirara.

—Soy todo un genio en esto de reconciliar amores, ¿no?

Kirara, únicamente, negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tú qué sabes? Después de todo, eres sólo una mascota —El Inugami enarcó sus cejas, se cruzó de brazos y con aires de grandeza desvió su mirada hacia otro punto.

Miroku y Sango, a pesar de los minutos transcurridos, seguían envueltos en ese gesto que cada vez los unía más. El monje, como gesto de aprovechamiento de la situación que se estaba desenvolviendo, y como costumbre, con una de sus palmas le tocaría el trasero a la exterminadora entrenada. Esta, sin más, se separaría de sus labios y le miraría fijamente con toques de sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Me lo vas a prohib-

Realmente, al monje no se le habría hecho factible soltar aquellas palabras pues, antes de que tuviese oportunidad de completarlas, una gran bofetada por parte de Sango se apoderaría de su rostro y, como consecuencia, lo dejaría inerte.

—Todavía no se lo permito —Continuó Sango con su debida respuesta, moviendo el dedo índice de manera negativa para que su mensaje tuviera más énfasis—. El que le haya besado no significa que sea suya, Excelencia. Pasos cortos, pasos cortos.

La exterminadora soltó una pequeña risa, le guiñó uno de sus ojos de color oscuro a Miroku y se dio la espalda para retirarse de aquellos aposentos con seguridad.

La noche, finalmente, había caído dándole paso consigo a una Luna lo bastante resplandeciente. Y, por supuesto, transformando aquello que comenzó como una simple apuesta en algo un poco más serio como «el comienzo de una historia de verdadero amor entre guerreros».


End file.
